


Being backfired is lame

by Saku015



Series: Tsukishima Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Jealousy, Kenma week 2018, Light Angst, M/M, Revenge, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Training Camp, Tsukishima Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tsukishima does not like the way Kuroo treated Yamaguchi, so he decides to take his revenge on him.Sequel to 'He is cool and he is my cool'.





	Being backfired is lame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 2: Annoyance.  
> Day 4: Shipping.

Tsukishima was sitting at the table, playing with his food. The happenings of last night played in his head over and over again – especially the way Kuroo called Tadashi on his first name and hugged him by his shoulder. Only because of the memory, Tsukishima felt his eyebrow twitch.

”Tsukki, are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked shyly beside him. He had a good guess what would be the case of Tsukishima’s problem.

The blond boy only grunted, turning his eyes away. He knew the way he treated Tadashi was not the kindest, but he was one hundred percent sure that if he focused too much attention to Tadashi right now, his cuteness would hold it and would not let it go through the whole day. 

Instead of focusing on Tadashi, he scanned through the room. His eyes stopped on Nekoma’s pudding-head setter who looked at Kuroo from the corner of his eye as the bedhead explained something to him with a wide smile on his lips. Tsukishima felt his own lips curving into a smile. His plan was crystal clear. He would let Kuroo to taste his own medicine.

 

He made his move during their afternoon break when the managers brought watermelon for them. Tsukki was not fond of the fruit, but right then, he was more than grateful for it. He looked around and spotted Kenma out as he was sitting alone on the hill. He took two slices off of the plate Yachi reached towards him, then walked up to the other blond.

”Kozume-san!” Kei spoke up right next to the other boy. Kenma flinched because of the sudden voice, but then blinked up at him from underneath his bangs. ”I brought some watermelon for you,” Kei said, giving the slice to the smaller boy.

”Thank you,” Kenma mumbled, then bit into the sweet fruit. As he watched the other eat, Kei felt guilt bubbling up in his heart. That boy looked too good for being used for some nasty plans like his. The only thing that made him happy was that his plan would make Kenma no harm. ”It is really kind of you-” he started, but fell silent.

”Tsukishima, but you can call me Kei,” Kei said, smiling at him. Kenma looked aside in embarrassment. From the corner of his eye, Kei saw Kuroo nearing them and had to hold back the huge grin trying to crawl on his lips.

”Kenma!” Kuroo greeted his best friend, but as soon as he noticed Kei, his eyes narrowed.

”Kuroo!” Kenma greeted him back with the tiniest smile in the corner of his lips – Tsukishima had to admit, it was pretty cute. Kuroo reached his slice of watermelon towards Kenma, but he shook his head slightly. ”Thanks, but Kei-san had already brought me one earlier.” 

”’Kei-san’?” Kuroo asked, venom dripping from his voice. Kei knew that if looks could kill, he would have been dead a long time ago.

”He said that I could call him that,” Kenma said, titling his head to the side in question. He stood up and stepped to the raven. ”Kuroo, what’s wrong?”

From the gentleness he touched Kuroo’s arm and the fact that the older literally purred from it, Kei guessed that Kuroo was in much bigger trouble with his feelings than he himself.

 

It was their usual night practice when Kuroo confronted him because of the happenings of that afternoon. The third year walked in the gym, right up to Tsukishima. Without any warnings, he grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

”Bro, what the hell!” Bokuto exclaimed, his mouth agaped because of his bro’s sudden outburst. 

Kuroo paid him no mind, only glared into Tsukishima’s eyes with such fire in his, Tsukki had to gulp. He could not help the fear which made the hairs on his neck start their ends.

”I have no idea what you are planning to do with Kenma,” Kuroo started, leaning close to Tsukki’s ear, ”but if your plan cause him pain in any way, I will make sure that you would regret it!”

”Uh, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto said, turning towards the boy right beside him, ”why are you looking at them as if you are planning to throw that ball in your hand at Kuroo’s head?”


End file.
